Global economic and cultural cooperation is increasing all the time. A result of this is that communication means are increasingly becoming a focus of economic and industrial interest. The occasions when it is necessary to obtain rapid access to personal or economic data and to base decisions directly on it are becoming more and more frequent.
The possibility of visual communication is also particularly important in this respect. To a certain extent, these possibilities are already provided by video telephones and fax devices. However, these technical solutions do not allow for the greater mobility which is required and demanded by people today.
The increasing use of electronic media and electronic data processing in all types of scientific and economic activities will cause the data volume with which such devices have to cope to continue to rise.